1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the testing of warning systems, sirens for example, and particularly to a testing technique which does not require the production of audible sound. More specifically, this invention is directed to warning systems, and particularly to systems which include remotely controllable sound transducers which may be tested for operability without the generation of audible sound. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is particularly well-suited for use with and in civil defense systems of the type wherein sound transducers, electronic sirens for example, located at a plurality of remote locations may be selectively energized from a control center. Such systems may, for example, be employed to warn residents of the approach of severe weather. Warning systems of the type being discussed may remain unused for very substantial periods of time but must be maintained in operative condition. In the past, in order to determine the state of operability of the apparatus at a remote siren site it was necessary to energize the individual sound transducer and have an individual listener provide a report as to whether the requisite sound was produced. This mode of testing periodically exposes residents living in the vicinity of each sound transducer to the necessarily unpleasant sound produced thereby and has typically required that the operator of the system have an employee periodically visit each remotely located transducer to cause and/or observe the energization thereof. Thus, prior art testing procedures were, at best, annoying and inconvenient.